ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Focus on... Star Trek
| Pages = 24 | Year = Various }} The 5-year mission contines: Exclusive'' 5-page STAR TREK: THE ORIGINAL SERIES story!'' Star Trek'' writer D.C. Fontana speaks!'' Previews of all IDW ''Star Trek titles!'' The Trek Life'' comic strip!'' Summary The Continuing Five-Year Mission One page is devoted to the history of Star Trek: The Original Series and is followed by the five page story "Captain's Personal Log", which takes place immediately after the events of . Captain's Personal Log After the transfers Janice Lester to Starbase 2, the Enterprise leaves, heading to rendezvous with the in the Beta Aurigae system. Captain Kirk ponders the recent events and despite them, he cannot imagine doing anything else. Origins of a Comic Book Page Two pages are devoted to the upcoming Star Trek: Year Four series showing script to comic book, and giving brief summaries of the first three issues of the series. Yesteryear Four This section begins with a three page interview with D.C. Fontana, talking about her involvement with Star Trek. Paula M. Block is then interviewed over two pages discussing Star Trek licensing. The Next Next Generation Dan Taylor, editor of IDW Publishing, discusses the series Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between, and David Tischman and Casey Maloney make notes about various pages and panels from the series. The final page of the section is used to announce the upcoming TNG miniseries House Call, due to be published in early . Alien Legions The first two pages of this section discussion the Star Trek: Klingons - Blood Will Tell miniseries, giving synopses of each issue. A page is then presented from the first issue, showing the script, and the panels in both English and Klingon. Brief synopses of the upcoming Star Trek: Alien Spotlight are then presented. Imagine the Possibilities The final page announces a new "What If?" series titled Star Trek: Probability Factor tentatively scheduled for an early 2008 publication. Memorable Quotes "The ''Enterprise is my home. Even after the fateful events of the last few weeks... I cannot conceive of doing anything else with my life. There is nothing else that gives me such purpose." : - '''Kirk', mulling over his future. Background Information * This issue is primarily a promotional issue, but features an exclusive mini-story that is intended to tie the end of the television series in with the new Star Trek: Year Four mini-series just beginning. This story is titled "Captain's Personal Log" on the last page of the story, but the introduction and table of contents list its title as "Captain's Log: Supplemental". * Shortly after publication, the "House Call" series was announced to hold the title Star Trek: The Next Generation - Intelligence Gathering * The issue sold an estimated 4,960 copies in comic specialty stores in July 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/11131.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Head Writer: Chris Ryall * Focus On... writers: Dan Taylor, David Tipton, Scott Tipton * Editors: Chris Ryall and Tom Waltz * Editorial Assist: Scott Tipton * Cover Artist: Kelsey Shannon * Art Director: Neil Uyetake * STAR TREK created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block, D.C. Fontana, and David Reddick. Captain's Personal Log * Writer: David Tischman * Artists: ** Leonard O'Grady (art and colors) ** Neil Uyetake (letter art) * Editor: Dan Taylor |next = }} Category:Comics